


Summer Fun

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: AHS x You, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, Sweet, Swimming, Xavier Plympton x Reader, Xavier Plympton x You - Freeform, ahs x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Xavier and the reader spend some time in the sun.
Relationships: Xavier Plympton & Reader, Xavier Plympton & You, Xavier Plympton/Reader, Xavier Plympton/You
Kudos: 9





	Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr: “can u write some fluffy xavier plympton and the reader as ghosts 2gether in redwood pls”  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> A/N: ...it’s so shitty. You know it’s shitty. I know it’s shitty. Let’s just act like it never happened. K? K.

With your arms out towards the sky, you stretch, feeling the tension of standing too long in one spot slowly dissipating. When Xavier told you to meet him on the dock, you hadn’t thought much of it but after several minutes of waiting, you ponder if you should just find something else to do. 

‘He probably just wants to spend time tanning.’ You think to yourself. And so you wait. Too enthralled by the small fish peeking above the surface of the lake, you ignore the frantic creaking of the wooden dock boards that grows louder. 

It’s only when a pair of arms wind around your torso, lifting you off your feet that you scream helplessly. Your capture’s chuckles rumble within his chest as you secure your arms around his neck. Never losing speed, he propels off the dock, catapulting you both into the cerulean waters. 

The shock of the cold water rushing around your body stuns you until you feel the urgent need to breathe. Breaking through the surface, you gasp for breath, sucking in much-needed oxygen. The glare you throw at Xavier is overshadowed by the amount of wet tangled hair that covers your face. 

“Come on, (Y/N),” Xavier pouts, wading after you to the shallower waters of the lake, “You know it was funny.”

“Oh, really? Funny? Trying to drown me is funny, huh?” 

“I mean if we could die again, then maybe not buuuut....we can’t so you’re fine.” He laughs again. 

You turn quickly, swinging your hand and splashing water in his face. Spurting, he flails around trying to get out of range from your attack. Thinking you’ve shown him up, you move to find more solid ground under your feet. Xavier isn't having it. He grips your hips, yanking you close to him. 

“(Y/N/N), you thought I was gonna let you get away that easily?” Your body molds into his, your chests pressing together. 

“It was worth a try, wasn't it?” You jest, wrapping your legs around his waist. Your fingers tangle in his hair. If he wasn't so preoccupied with your lips on his, you know he would be chastising you for messing with his perfectly bleached locks. The thought makes you giggle, causing him to end the kiss and question you. Rather than answer, you peck his nose.

“You’re looking rather cute today,” He comments, nipping at your sun-kissed shoulder. 

“So are you, X.”

“I look cute every day, babe.” 

“You’re so vain,” You whisper jokingly.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Your quiet hum turns into a squeak when he locks you in his arms, pulling you back out towards the middle of the lake. 

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that comment.” 

“Don’t! Stop!” Your struggling is weak considering your laughing hysterically while attempting to escape. Seconds later, you're hoisted in the air and thrown from his arms. His boisterous laughter is all you hear before you go under. He might be a bit flamboyant but it’s always a fun time when he’s around. 


End file.
